A Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) network system typically includes a number of lighting fixtures that are attached to a network. A control device that is also attached to the network controls the lighting fixtures. The control device is also generally limited to a control over a particular maximum number of lighting fixtures that are attached to the network. If more than the maximum number of lighting fixtures need to be connected to the network, a separate second network with its own control device is typically required. The lighting fixtures in excess of the maximum number of lighting fixtures directly supportable by the first control device would typically be attached to the second network that has the second control device attached to it.
Further, the control device typically assigns addresses to the lighting fixtures after the lighting fixtures are installed on the network. Thus, identifying individual installed lighting fixtures or groups of lighting fixtures based on addresses assigned by the control device may be time consuming, particularly when a large number of lighting fixtures are installed on a network and/or when the control device assigns the addresses independently of relevant user input.
A device that is relatively easy to install and that enables extending the number of lighting fixtures beyond the maximum number of lighting fixtures that are directly supportable by a control device is desirable. Further, a device that facilitates identification of installed individual light fixtures and groups of lighting fixtures is also desirable.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.